sinar_empire_imperial_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon
Dragons are the largest, most powerful sentient race in the MW galaxy. No other race can even begin to match a Dragon's natural strength, speed, or intelligence. The Dragon race is revered in Sinar Imperial culture, and are even revered as godlike on the planet Icaria. Although rare, some form of Dragon can be found on almost any planet that supports life. Wyzzang Dragons Perhaps the most powerful of all Dragons are the Wyzzang Dragons. On average, Wyzzang Dragons are larger, live longer, and are more common than other worlds. There are two major groups of Dragons on Wyzzang: Metallic and Chromatic. Chromatic Dragons Chromatics are black, blue, green, red, and white. These are the fierce, evil dragons. Chromatics are evil by nature, but it is possible, although extremely difficult, to train a Chromatic Dragon from birth to obey commands and become, for all intents and purposes, good. Black Dragons Blacks are the most foul-tempered of all the dragons. They are evil, mean, and extremely cunning. Sometimes Blacks are called Skull Dragons because of the shapes of their heads. The Black Dragon's major weapon is its breath. It spits highly acidic saliva out of its mouth, which is powerful enough to melt through even the strongest alloy. Blacks live in swampy areas and smell like rotting vegetation or red meat. Blue Dragons Blue Dragons are much more talkative and outgoing than Black Dragons, but they are still just as evil by nature. With a larger wingspan than a Black, Blues are natural flyers, and prefer arial combat to ground combat. Blues have one of the most powerful and dangerous breath weapons of all. They are capable and willing to concentrate the static electricity in their scales to their mouth area and emit a super deadly bolt of lightning. Blues live in the desert and smell like sand. Green Dragons From the air, a Green Dragon looks like a giant green snake with wings. Greens are smooth talkers, and will toy with their prey. Even the most intelligent travelers have to think twice when trying to outwit a Green. Their breath weapon is produced by chemical reactions in their gut that produce chlorine gas. A Green will expel the toxic fumes on a victim in order to poison them. Green Dragons live in forested areas and smell like chlorine gas. Red Dragons Of all the Chromatic dragons, Reds are the most feared. They are ferocious and cruel, and think nothing of inflicting pain wherever they may be. Red Dragons have the second largest wingspan of any dragon, and their breath weapon is fire. Despite their bad reputation and evil tendencies, Red Dragons represent the military strength and cunning in the Empire. Reds live in mountains or volcanoes and smell like smoke and sulfur. Icarian Dragons The Dragons of Icaria are large sentient reptiles capable of flight and a variety of breath weapons. Many are kings and queens of their regions, although not all. Dragons have no technology and use nothing but their own awesome strength and power in battle, enough to cause even the bravest warrior to cower. Fire Dragons Fire Dragons are usually covetous, evil creatures, interested only in their own well-being, vanity and the extension of their treasure hoards. They are supremely confident of their own abilities and are prone to making snap decisions without any forethought. They delight in ruin, death, and destruction and breathe fire. Fire Dragons are physically distinguished by their enormous size and wingspan. They have two large horns upon their heads, which point backwards toward their wings. They smell of smoke and sulfur. They make their homes in mountainous lairs. Many prefer to dwell in volcanoes, where the intense heat keeps others at bay. Fire Dragons love to make their lairs in deep, underground caves in mountainous regions, especially if there is volcanic activity. Fire Dragons are also highly territorial. Wind Dragons Wind Wind Dragons are orderly creatures who lack any sort of breath weapon, unsual for dragons. Wind Dragons are physically distinguished by small curved horns and large bulky bodies. Their wings are larger and more flexible than other dragons, allowing Wind Dragons to use them as weapons in combat. Wind Dragons are native to forests and woodlands. They make their lairs in underground caves; easily accessible to the dragons, as they can burrow through the ground. These dragons fly above their territory, using their sense to detect prey through the foliage. The typical Wind Dragon's lair is dug into heavily wooded mountatin. As with all dragon lairs, the Wind Dragon's lair will have two entrances: one at ground level and hidden by the bushes, and one opening onto a high ledge on which it can perch and survey its territory. The Wind Dragon excells at aerial combat, perhaps moreso than any other species of dragon. Their perchance for melee combat often takes their foes by surprise and their ability to use their wings to block and then counterattack takes many opponents off guard. Ice Dragon Ice Dragons breathe a cone of cold in battle, freezing the very air around their opponents. Ice Dragon can fly very high and fast, and are exceptional swimmers. Much of their diet often consists of aquatic creatures, even whales. Ice Dragons are physically distinguished by several features: their heads and necks seem to blend seamlessly into one another, and their wings appear somewhat frayed along the edges. Their heads are very streamlined, and they have a high crest atop their skulls. They have a crisp, vaguely chemical odor. Ice Dragons' toes are spaced more widely than other dragons, with barbed claws to aid movement on ice. Their very thin eyelids prevent snowblindness when observing arctic landscapes. Most Ice Dragons lair in ice caves, often dug into the side of an arctic mountain, on tundra, or glacial plains, although they do not need ice and snow, and some settle near mountain peaks or in forests. They can create their own caves by applying the breath weapon to tightly packed snow in order to transform it into solid ice. Ice Dragons make their homes in frozen lands and ice-covered mountains. More powerful white dragons will sometimes turn a large iceberg into a floating lair. Such lairs always have an underwater entrance as well as one to the open air. Posion Dragon Posion Dragons appear abnormally slender in comparison to other dragons — wiry, but not gaunt. Physically, Posion Dragons are mostly distinguished by their horns, which protrude from the sides of their heads and wrap around, projecting forward. Unlike other breeds of dragons, Posion Dragons do not have batlike wings, their wings instead are not unlike a butterflies. Posion Dragons expel a line of highly corrosive acid. Posion Dragons live in swamps and fetid marshlands. They are cunning creatures who live to inspire fear and rule by intimidation. They have black, glossy scales that add to their camouflage within swamplands. They prefer to ambush their targets, using darkness or water as their cover. They are excellent swimmers and often make their lairs in submerged caves. A Posion Dragon typically lairs in a large cave or underground chamber next to a swamp or murky pond. Their lairs always have two entrances: one underwater through the adjacent swamp/pond, and one above-ground, disguised amidst the undergrowth. They prefer ambushes to straightforward fighting. They are vicious and ruthless adversaries, and their acidic bile can work its way under the heaviest armor with ease. Their only disadvantage is that their heavily wooded habitats tend to prevent them from flying very high in combat. Their diet consists of fish, mollusks, aquatic critters and some red meat from terrestrial animals.